


Stark Spangled Banner

by DJ_Rena



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight antisemitism because Tony Stark is an asshole, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rena/pseuds/DJ_Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows that his lover wants Steve. Everyone knows except Tony and Steve. But… Bruce understands how Tony works, and he’s willing to let Tony have his cake and eat it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Spangled Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, nor any of the characters. I am not making any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's Note: It's been far too long since I've written anything worthwhile, and I couldn't just sit back and not write something from The Avengers. During a discussion with some people on Facebook, the term 'Stark Spangled Banner' slipped from my mouth as the threesome Tony, Steve, and Bruce, not necessarily in that order, and I thought it was mighty fitting. I do hope you enjoy the story, I've put my whole heart into this one, and I like where it's going. It probably won't be more than four or five chapters total, so sit tight and I'll get it to you as quick as I can.

-

 

It was clear to everyone how they felt about each other. Once most of the team, and later, Thor, had moved into Tony’s mansion in New York, it was impossible to hide it from anyone, but it seemed that the two of them couldn’t, or wouldn’t, see it. They still fought, sometimes. It was in their nature. Tony was bull-headed and he broke the rules when he felt like it, and Steve was just as stubborn about doing things methodically and by-the-book. These fights would often end in the two of them pouting at opposite ends of the spacious mansion, although Tony would verbally tear into anyone who referred to it as something as undignified as ‘pouting.’

 

But Bruce often had to hide small smiles when the two of them unconsciously did something together because they so were ignorant of it happening. Tony would launch into an explanation about something, and although he usually understood about half of what was being said, Steve would listen in rapt attention, nodding along. They could be there for hours, Tony catching Steve up on the things he missed being frozen, and they would get along great. That was, until one of them, usually Tony, became aware of their close proximity or the look on the other’s face, and deliberately did something to piss the other man off.

 

Glancing at the two men huddled next to each other in front of one of Tony’s laptops, Bruce shook his head with a little smile. It was only a matter of time again today before one of them got uncomfortable and went off. It was amusing to the scientist, and he always looked forward to interacting with each of the men afterwards. They really were like children, he thought, burying his nose back in his book.

 

A movement to his right caused him to glance up, catching Natasha looking down at him, a small frown tugging at her lips. “Have you got a minute?” she said, shifting her weight in what Bruce read as impatience. Curious as to what she wanted, he nodded, marking his page and following the redhead into the next room over, the main kitchen, the door swinging shut behind the two.

 

Natasha whirled around on him, her usually controlled expression tight. “How can you just let them do this all the time?” she asked, her tone clipped. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he cocked his head. “What exactly do you mean?” he asked curiously. Natasha’s frown deepened and she pulled herself into one of the high chairs nearby. Her legs crossed and she leveled her gaze with the dark-haired man. 

“I mean Steve and your ‘boyfriend’,” she emphasized the word, “Flirting like they are. Frankly, Bruce, it’s dangerous in more ways than one.” She gave him a pointed look at this, crossing her arms under her chest.

 

Bruce let out a string of laughter, his eyes crinkling. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, tossing her one and taking one for himself before seating himself next to her. “Natasha,” he started, a smile on his lips, “I appreciate your concern, especially after the last… incident,” he had beaten himself up over hurting one of Tony’s staff, “but this is actually something I am completely confident will not be a problem, now or in the future.” She looked at him with dubious eyes and he felt a bit of happiness well up that he had friends who were so concerned for him, instead of just concerned ABOUT him.

 

“Bruce, you can’t honestly say that you’re alright with Tony and Steve…” she paused, lips pursed for a moment as she searched for the right words, “Hooking up. Fucking. Whatever it is.”

 

“I love Tony,” Bruce said, his eyes trained on hers to let him know just how sincere he was, “And Tony’s told me that he loves me, and I believe him. I know how Tony was before we got together, but I really have no problem if he decides that he wants to pursue someone I trust as well. ” He shook his head, his smile softening before he looked back up at her. “I consider you a good friend of mine, Natasha, but this is a matter, right now, between Tony and Steve to sort out. I honestly don’t think Tony’s completely aware of how he feels about Steve, and we both know that Steve can be a little… dense when it comes to things like this.”

 

The redhead cracked a smile and nodded. Bruce took a drink of the water before placing a hand on her knee gently. “You don’t have to worry about me or… the other guy with this, alright? Everything on my end is surprisingly under control for once.” He leaned back with another wide smile. “Besides that, I think you enjoy their little spats as much as I do.” Natasha’s tinkling laugh filled the room, and the two made their way back in the living room in time to see Steve seething in the corner, Tony nowhere in sight.

 

“What happened, Steve?” Bruce asked gently, catching the other man’s attention. Steve’s head whipped to the two in the room, the angry look on his face falling away to reveal one of embarrassment. “Tony made a comment that was rather… uncalled for and then got defensive and stormed off…” He looked away, Natasha sighing and shaking her head. “Men,” Bruce heard her mutter and he laughed.

 

Walking over to Steve, he picked up the laptop that no doubt was bowled over when Tony stormed out and tucked it under his arm. He smiled kindly down at the blond, giving him a nod. “Tony sure is a handful, isn’t he?” Steve cracked a small smile and Bruce retrieved his book, the small tome joining the laptop. “I’ll take care of him,” he assured the captain, who looked relieved, before heading off to find his wayward lover.

 

“Doctor Banner, Mister Stark is in the side-room of his workshop,” Jarvis piped from the house. Bruce nodded with a “Thanks, Jarvis.”

 

“Of course, Doctor,” the AI replied, going silent once more.

 

After inputting the code, Bruce walked into the spacious area Tony called his workshop and looked around. Noticing nothing amiss thus far, he made his way to a steel door, inputting another code and the door hissed as it unlocked. He pulled the door open, his eyes falling on his lover next to the desk with, Bruce noticed, one of Tony’s new inventions.

 

Tony was sitting with his knees to his chest, his face buried in his hands when Bruce knelt next to him, gently pulling his hands away.

 

“I always screw it up,” Tony blurted, a self-loathing look on his face. “I can’t just be FRIENDS with that, that pretty-boy! It’s always something that pisses me off about him!” Bruce chuckled and Tony shot him a sharp look. The scientist leaned down, the smile still on his face as he kissed the other man. Tony grunted once, but gave into the kiss, reaching up a hand to his lover’s face.

 

Bruce leaned back, his smile crooked. “What exactly did you say to make Steve so mad?” Tony looked away, the petulant look Bruce knew would be there on his face. “He said something about being frugal and I said I’m not exactly a… Jew. He shouldn’t be so sensitive.”

 

Bruce sighed, shaking his head. Tony would always be Tony, he thought, pulling the man to his feet. “You’re going to go apologize to Steve for being inconsiderate,” he said, “And don’t give me that look, either. You should know that it won’t work. However…” He trailed off and looked to the desk, Tony’s eyes following his line of sight to rest on the object, “I’ll let you try out the new toy if you play nice, alright?”

 

Tony’s face lit up with his trademark charming smirk and headed to the door. “Yes, dear,” he called over his shoulder and his partner laughed. Tony’s head poked back in the doorframe quickly. “By the way, if you really want to, I mean, you don’t *have* to, of course, you can wear that little purple thong I like, too. You know. If you want.” Bruce rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. 

 

Yes. Tony would always be Tony, indeed.


End file.
